prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Carlos Cotto
|birth_place = Caguas, Puerto Rico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = 2000 |retired = }} Carlos Omar Cotto Cruz (February 13, 1980) is a Puerto Rican professional wrestler, also known by his ring names, El Chicano and El Ilegal. Professional Wrestling Career IWA and WWC International Wrestling Association (2000–2007, 2008–2009) After one appearance in an independent company in Puerto Rico where he worked as "El Pelotero", Cotto debuted in the International Wrestling Association in 2000. His ring name of "El Chicano" originated when German Figueroa compared his traits to that of a Chicano. Early in his career, he was part of a stable named “Lucha Libre 101”, which was led by Eric Perez. Grand Slam champion On June 11, 2005, Cotto defeated Shane Sewell and Ricky Banderas in a three-way, in the process winning the IWA World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. With this victory, he became the first wrestler to win a championship in every division within the company, being referred to as “the Grand Slam champion”. World Wrestling Council, return to IWA (2007) During this timeframe, Cotto conversed with Moody Jack and decided to appear in the World Wrestling Council. This decision was based on economic necessity. Cotto informed Jumping Jeff Jeffrey of his intention of abandoning the IWA, who supported the choice and accompanied him to the promotion. They arrived as "La Rabia", after one week in WWC, Cotto decided to return to the IWA, citing that he felt uncomfortable with the promotion's work ethics and feel. International exposure On January 6, 2009, Cotto was booked to defend the championship against Total Nonstop Action’s Legends Champion, Booker T, in a “champion vs. champion” contest. The contest was part of an annual event titled “Histeria Boricua”. The conclusion came when Cotto inverted a “Book End” attempt, scoring a pinfall victory. On February 14, 2009, the promotion held an special event named “Noche de Campeónes”. In this card, Cotto defended the Undiputed Championship against Samoa Joe. During the final stages of the fight, Noel Rodríguez intervened, injuring the referee. Both wrestlers continued performing, with Cotto scoring an pinfall victory after reverting a finisher and receiving the count from a substitute referee. Return to World Wrestling Council (2009–2010) Late 2009, Chicano and his partners "Los Fugitivos de la Calle" (El Niche, Lynx, El Cuervo) appeared on a television segment of WWC program "Las Superestrellas de la Lucha Libre" making an alliance with his old friend and former member of "Lucha Libre 101" Bryan Madness. Chicano and Bryan won the WWC Tag Team Champion in Euphoria 2010 by pinfall over Thunder & Lightning with the intervention of El Cuervo. Afterwards, the Fugitivos turned on Chicano who teamed with BJ and won the WWC World Tag Team Championship twice. He left the promotion in November 2010, to work with AAA in Mexico. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2010) On November 7, 2010, Cotto debuted in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración as a masked character known as "El Ilegal", being booked to win a six-man tag team match, alongside Damián 666 and Halloween by applying a new finishing move. His entrance to the company was explained in a storyline, where he was brought in by Dorian Roldán Peña to join La Sociedad, a major faction trying to take over the promotion. In his second match, he was teamed with Hernandez against Joe Líder and Nicho el Millonario, gaining the pinfall. At Guerra de Titanes, both teams unsuccessfully challenged Los Maníacos for the AAA World Tag Team Championship in a ladder match. Return to IWA (2011-present) On March 5, Cotto return in an IWA live event alongside Abbad and the WWC Women's Champion La Morena. Personal life Cotto is related to several combat sport athletes and instructors, including boxers such as World Boxing Association Super Light Middleweight Champion, Miguel Cotto and Pan American medalists Abner and José Miguel Cotto. Other relatives within the sport include Miguel Cotto, Sr. and trainer Evangelista Cotto. He is married to Poison Ivy, who performed alongside him in professional wrestling. Cotto has three children, Doris, Victor Javier and Darielys Paola. Outside of wrestling, Cotto has worked as a supervisor in a private security company. He also acted as a songwritter and musician, releasing an album named Zona Illegal. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Senton bomb Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Undisputed World Unified Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **IWA Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **IWA World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Bryan Madness (1), Jumpin' Jeff Jeffrey (1), Slash Venom (3) and Stefano (1) **IWA Hardcore Championship (4 times) **IWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Benjamín "BJ" Jiménez (2), Bryan Madness (1) External links * Profile Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:1980 births Category:2000 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Alliance Revolution alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Council alumni